Russian Roulette
by kamboja
Summary: Sensasi saat bulunya meremang, gairah seksualnya mendadak melambung tinggi hingga membuatnya hampir kelepasan; terjadi tepat setelah matanya bertatapan dengan iris indah setajam iris elang itu. KaiSoo! Yaoi! [DISCONTINUE]


" **Russian Roulette (The Sweetest Sin)"**

 **KaiSoo! Yaoi!**

 **Based on Red Velvet – Russian Roulette's MV & Song.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 0 – Prologue]**

 **Happy read!**

 **.**

Kyungsoo lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai kegilaan dibandingkan perasaan. Terdengar sama; namun tidak untuknya. Terdapat perbedaan kontras diantara dua hal itu.

Sensasi saat bulunya meremang, gairah seksualnya mendadak melambung tinggi hingga membuatnya hampir kelepasan; terjadi tepat setelah matanya bertatapan dengan iris indah setajam iris elang itu.

Ia mengetahui nama pemuda itu Kim Jongin, anak kelas dua, setahun dibawahnya. Orang mungkin akan menganggap ia delusional—terserah, ia tidak peduli. Tetapi saat tatapan mata mereka pertama kali bertumbukan pemuda itu seakan memberi tahunya bahwa pemuda itu merasakan ketertarikan sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

Semangat dan percaya diri menggebu-gebu menguasai Kyungsoo. Tersusun apik di kepalanya seribusatu ide untuk mendekati pemuda itu.

Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa sangat bergairah untuk segera menaklukkan pemuda itu. Tanpa ia sadari antusiasme-nya itu membangunkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi.

.

.

Penampilan Kyungsoo berubah—tidak terlalu signifikan. Pakaiannya menjadi sedikit lebih besar dan panjang, rambutnya ia tata dengan rapi, tak lupa mengganti kontak lensnya dengan kacamata bulat—oh astaga, apakah ia mencoba terlihat imut?

"Astaga, Kyung. Kau sedang mencoba menarik perhatian seseorang ya dengan penampilan itu?" Baekhyun memberikannya tawa meledek.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum lebar. "Aku bahkan terkejut aku melakukan ini semua." Ia terkekeh, melirik penampilannya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita soal itu kepadaku? Heol. Kau sudah mulai main rahasia ya sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun pura-pura kesal.

"Tenang dulu. Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan. Jadi setelah aku benar-benar menggaetnya baru akan kukenalkan padamu."

Penjelasan Kyungsoo menghasilkan sebuah tawa dari Baekhyun. Lelaki berwajah cantik itu mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo keras. "Aigoo. Kutunggu kelanjutannya kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Ya. Kau hanya harus bersabar sedikiiit saja."

.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas gugup. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mendekati orang yang disukainya lebih dulu. Berdiri didepan kelas Jongin seperti orang bodoh.

Menit kesepuluh Kyungsoo berdiri disana, bel berdering nyaring. Pertanda kelas sudah berakhir.

Tak perlu waktu lama, murid kelas Jongin telah berhamburan keluar. Kyungsoo berjinjit, mencari keberadaan Jongin. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak ada.

Hembusan nafas kasar terhela dari bibirnya. Wajahnya tertekuk, bersiap pergi.

"Sedang mencariku ya?"

Bisikan seseorang dibelakangnya membuat ia terkejut. Mendadak hilang keseimbangan dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Jika saja tubuhnya tak ditangkap oleh orang itu.

Kyungsoo mendengar kekehan kecil. Alisnya menukik naik karna kesal. Ia berbalik dan semua amarah yang siap terlontar tertelan kembali.

Sialan. Kenapa harus Kim Jongin yang berada di depannya. Itu membuat imagenya rusak didepan pria itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, menggaruk tengkuknya. "T-terimakasih sudah membantuku." Ucapnya gugup dan berbalik untuk pergi.

Sialan, rutuk Kyungsoo. Jongin mencekal lengannya, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Bukankah kau sedang mencariku, sunbae? Kenapa langsung pergi?" goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo berbalik, menatap Jongin gugup. "T-tidak, aku tidak kesini untuk mencarimu. Aku kesini mencari orang lain, ya mencari orang lain." sahutnya asal.

Jongin menatapnya gemas, "Benarkah? Siapa orang lain itu hm?" godanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Issh, pokoknya aku kesini bukan unuk mencarimu!"

Kyungsoo melepas tangannya paksa dan berlari menjauh. Astaga, ia benar-benar malu!

Sayup-sayup dapat ia dengar teriakan Jongin; "Kau sangat imut, sunbae! Sampai jumpa sepulang sekolah! ; dan ia yakin lelaki itu sedang tersenyum lebar penuh kegelian.

Ia benar-benar ingin tenggelam dalam lautan sekarang! Ini memalukan huhu.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau pulang saja. Biar kami yang menyelesaikan sisanya."

Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih dan bergegas keluar kelasnya. Ia melangkah dengan santai sambil bersenandung pelan.

Koridor telah sepi; hanya beberapa murid yang masih tampak berkeliaran. Matanya memicing melihat sosok yang berdiri di ujung tangga dan melotot kaget.

"Untuk apa anak itu berdiri disana?" gumamnya panik menemukan Jongin berdiri disana. Mengingat kembali ucapan Jongin tadi saat istirahat. "Aku tidak menyangka ia benar-benar melakukannya."

Kalah cepat, Jongin terlebih dulu menemukan Kyungsoo yang hendak kabur.

"Kenapa kau selalu kabur saat bertemu denganku, sunbae? Apakah aku ini hantu?" Jongin tersenyum geli.

Sialan. Kim Jongin dan kejahilannya benar-benar sebuah musibah untuk Kyungsoo.

"T-tidak. Aku tadi mendadak ingin pipis jadi aku kembali naik keatas." Elaknya.

Jongin melangkah mendekat, Kyungsoo refleks berjalan mundur.

"Eh? Bukannya kamar mandi ada di lantai bawah, sunbae?" ucapnya.

Semua kalimat Kyungsoo tertelan kembali. Tubuhnya terpojok di tembok; Jongin kian mendekat; selesai sudah.

Tangan kanan Jongin mendarat melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo; menariknya mendekat. Tatapannya tajam menatap Kyungsoo. "Jadilah kekasihku, Do Kyungsoo." ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Keterkejutan menguasai Kyungsoo; matanya membulat. Tanpa membiarkan ia menjawab, bibir Jongin telah lebih dulu menyapu lembut bibirnya.

Mengikuti naluri, tangan Kyungsoo naik; melingkari leher Jongin. Bisa dirasakannya Jongin tersenyum, dengan lihai ia balas lumatan-lumatan Jongin.

.

"Kyungsoo? Kami menyuruhnya pulang lebih dulu tadi. Mungkin sekarang dia berada di koridor lantai bawah."

Lelaki itu mengangguk sembari mengucapkan terimakasih. Sedikit terburu ia bergegas mengejar Kyungsoo. Hingga sesampainya ia di tangga, amarahnya mencuat naik ke permukaan. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Kau membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur sayang. Jangan salahkan aku jika singa ini akan menerkammu, anjing kecil."

 **-TBC-**

 **Wdyt about this? Apakah ini cukup baik untuk dibaca? Pantaskah tulisan-bodoh-ini diberikan sedikit cinta?**

 **[kamboja. 31-05-17]**


End file.
